


Heat of the Moment

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger gets their adrenaline flowing, and there are pleasurable ways to work it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: battlesex

The eligor was dead, and Aerith safe but conveniently out of the picture thanks to the demon's use of _sleep_. So when Cloud reached for her, Tifa was more than willing, unfastening his clothing as he hiked up her skirt and tugged her underwear down her thighs. Both were aching and ready, driven by their adrenaline rush, Cloud's urgency kiting even higher on a surge of testosterone and mako.

There was no time for finesse: Aerith wouldn't be out for long.

He lifted her up, hands cradling her bottom, her thighs supported by his forearms, and entered with one smooth, sudden motion. Legs clamped as tightly as she could get them on either side of his waist, hands together at his nape, Tifa braced her feet on the torn leather seat behind him and arched her back. Her clit brushed his pelvic bone, and she moaned, low and husky.

Needy.

Hanging suspended in his grip, she used the support of his arms and the leverage of her feet to bounce quickly up and down in time with his thrusts. Each stroke raked the head of his shaft against her G-spot, then ground her firmly against him, desire and desperation spiking. Cloud was no different, shifting his stance a little wider, slamming into her with greater force, single minded in the search for completion.

Tifa had started to shudder in his arms, on the verge, when the sound of Aerith beginning to stir distantly registered in Cloud's mind. She was still wrapped in the spell's languor, giving them time to finish – but only if nothing startled her fully awake. Bending, he sealed his mouth over Tifa's, stifling her cries, buying a few more minutes of privacy.

It was enough. Barely.

When Aerith awoke they were collected, their clothes in order; nothing but Tifa's tell-tale flush, the crumpled wad of her panties in his pocket, and the glow of Cloud's eyes to give them away.


End file.
